the_land_before_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Valley of the Green Eyed Longnecks
"Valley of the Green Eyed Longnecks" is the twenty-third episode of the animated season 3 series The Land Before Time All Grown Up. The plot involves the gang has they arrived to a valley full of longnecks with greens led by Titon who is learning from his grandfather Tionno. Voice Actors * Elijah Wood as Littlefoot * Hayden Pannetiere as Cera * Tara Strong as Ducky * Tom Kenny as Petrie * Mitchell Whitfield as Spike * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tippy * James Arnold Taylor as Chomper * Grey Delise as Ruby * Landry Bender as Rella * Chantelle Barry as Songa * Will Friedle as Titon * Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Clova * as Taico * as Zinrak * as Bontiny * as Tionno Plot While leaving the land they grow up in, the gang come across the spot where they defeated the sharptooth that killed Littlefoot's mother when they pushed the rock down and caused him to drown, and notice that it has changed because of the earthshake As they make their way to the pass, a flyer name named Kiva sees them coming and warns the dinosaurs. As the gang makes their way through the pass they notice that it's a long way to get home cause it all has changed for many years ago after their long migrations before they got older, and rest before they can continue. Meanwhile, Kiva is shown and brought 5 teenager longnecks with green eyes. Coming across the pass, their leader Titon thanks Kiva for warning them and hears some of the gang's voices and ask Zinrak. He confirms that they're strangers like the ones who came into their home, and Bontiny suggests that they're different from them, and Taico, Titon's little brother becomes suspicious and walks through the pass and sees the gang and listens to Littlefoot say how, as soon as they rest, they'll be on their the valley. Misreading the situation, Taico reports the strangers like the others before setting off to stop them, ignoring Titon's warnings. Frustrated, Titon leads the others to help him. As the gang finish their rest, Taico takes the gang by surprise, ambushing Littlefoot while Chomper sees other longnecks coming. The gang fight against the longnecks, and Chomper tries to reasons with Titon though the longneck refuses to listen, blaming for being one of the strangers that arrived before them, and for Littlefoot attacking Taico, and Clova, Titon's love interest attacks Chomper to protect him. After fighting for a while, Littlefoot swings his tail at Taico knocking him down. Littlefoot's tail shocked the green eyed longnecks with Zinrak mentioning on having heard stories about a longneck who used a tail that strong to defeat Red Foot. Titon tries to get Littlefoot, but Clova rushes past him to get Littlefoot. As Littlefoot tries to get to his friends,Clova tackled him, holding him down, but Littlefoot use his tail to trip her, and Titon arrives to face him for attacking his little brother and Clova, and Littlefoot tells him that his little brother attack him first, and Clova backs Titon up to take Littlefoot down, but then the other longnecks appeared and surrounds him and the gang, thanks to Taico, a little rattled but otherwise okay who let them know and the longnecks brings Littlefoot and the gang. As Titon was surprised that his young brother was alright, Taico ask him about gang, and Littlefoot who used his tail on him. Titon insists that it doesn't matter, because they got them, though he figures he should tell his grandfather what happened. In the valley full of longnecks with green eyes, Titon walks in the cave and approaches his grandfather, Tionno. He wakes his grandfather and informs him of the strangers and has a talking sharptooth with them and being led by a longneck who is different from them before eventually fighting and bringing them into their home. Titon then makes a passive remark to Tionno over how the leader had a strong tail that took down both Taico and Clova, like the other longneck did when he defeated Red Foot. Hearing this, Tionno's face suddenly turns serious as he muses to himself that the longneck who defeated Red Foot as arrived. Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Episodes Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Season 3